


Thank you.

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brotherly Love, Haircuts, Other, Trans!Hop, hand-me downs, hop is 10, i finished this at like 4am so there might be mistakes oof, leon is 15, some angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Hop had considered the offer, and thought that maybe it'd be a good chance to reconnect. He hadn't met his brother in person for a few months now, but he understood the situation, it'd been like this for a few years now. The champion gig was time consuming. It looked awfully fun, being up in Wyndon, taking on challengers for the masses to watch...Would he really want to meet back up?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Thank you.

Pitter patter.

Pitter patter.

Rain poured down from the heavens, soaking the land and sky alike. He couldn't see the damp state of outside. He didn't mind hearing it, but feeling it? Wet hair was enough at the moment.

Drying off those indigo locks with a towel then tossing it aside, his head was soon met with a soft pillow. It was a relief, really, because like this he could no longer feel the heavy weight of wet hair tugging on his skull.

Having hair this length was the worst. It was long enough to graze against his cheeks but too short to be tied in a ponytail. He'd asked to have it cut at home, but that's when mum chimed in, telling him he could take advantage of his brother's income as champion. You could get it done professionally! There'd be no loose ends to worry about. 

Hop had considered the offer, and thought that maybe it'd be a good chance to reconnect. He hadn't met his brother in person for a few months now, but he understood the situation, it'd been like this for a few years now. The champion gig was time consuming. It looked awfully fun, being up in Wyndon, taking on challengers for the masses to watch...

Would he really want to meet back up? 

No.  
No, Hop. 

He does want to hang out with you. Get a grip of yourself. He's your brother for Arceus' sake. 

Snuggling up in turquoise bedsheets, his newly dried pyjamas felt comforting against his skin. Warm, like Blaze. He just wished to be by his brother's side again, curled up his charizard's warm embrace like before. Dozing off into sweet oblivion, the complicated feelings sailing about in his chest begin to fade.

\--

Shaking off any uncertainties while gazing into his pocket mirror, he pulls back the strands of hair once curtaining his face, and sticks them aside with a single hair clip. This won't be in for long, after all, Leon arranged to meet in Motorstoke which was roughly 20 minutes by train. He was glad the trip wasn't too long on his end, but that left hours worth of travelling for Leon. His brother never stopped babying him.... even from a distance. In a way he wished that stopped, 10 year olds travel all over other regions, why can't I? He knew that the obvious answer would be "you don't have a starter yet", but still. Wasn't Wooloo enough? 

Shuffling on some sweatpants and a hoodie then bounding down the stairs with a swift leap, he hurried along to the front door. As much as he enjoyed having breakfast with mum, grandma and gramps, he really just wanted to see Lee. His nerves this morning had suppressed his appetite anyway. 

After hastily purchasing his ticket, he found a spot on the train to sit, letting Wooloo out of his pokeball and allowing him onto the soft seats. As if to console it's trainer, Wooloo forcefully nuzzles his snout under Hop's arm.

"Demanding pets already, aye?"

"Numooo!" .... He was only met with more shoving.

There was only one choice. He had to give into the fluffball's demands. Admitting defeat, Hop stroked behind the mon's ears the entire journey.

He appreciated it, really. It seemed like Wooloo knew what he was feeling, even if petting him felt more like Hop was doing him a favour, rather than vice-versa.

\--

Feet and hooves alike jumped off the train and onto the platform, and the air felt different. Hop could hear the sound of people gathering outside the train station. He'd been to Motorstoke before, but what was with all this commotion-

"Hopscotch!" 

He froze at a familiar voice. Wooloo bleated in response. 

"Hey-! Lee-oN--!". His reply was soon crushed within his throat as his brother gave him a big bear hug. His feet where practically thrust off the ground. Wooloo joined in, rubbing its head against Leon's leg as a welcome. Why did his brother have to be so big and strong. At this rate he'd never escape. 

"I missed ya! You've grown, haven't you??" 

"Lee-! Can't... Breathe!"

"Ah! Sorry there buddy." Leon's tone changed to one of concern. 

At last, relief. Air soon reached his lungs as his feet slowly met the ground again. He caught his breath, as mumbling soon emerged from the crowd.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hop! He's my number one fan!" 

Leon's smile shone bright, it was something Hop hadn't seen for a while. Leon never smiled like that during his matches...

"But alas, I must leave you, my fans. I only came here to pick this lil guy up." 

For as long as Hop could reach back into his mind and remember, Leon had always been dramatic like this. There was something endearing about the way his goof of a brother swooshed his cape to signify his leave, and it looked so cool. Picking up the bag that was once placed on the ground and slinging it over his shoulder, he then took hold of his brother's smaller hand. Leon lead Hop away from the crowd.

"Phew, sorry bout that. Crowds can get kinda wild"

"I thought you were used to em?", Hop looked up. Leon had attracted attention ever since his debut. By the time he had completed his 5th gym, most people knew him as the kid who never lost. The Chairman always made sure Leon had good publicity, too. 

"I am. But you're not totally used to it, isn't Wedgehurst still a small town?" 

"Yeah, doesn't stop you from getting lost though", Hop chuckled. 

Hop sighed, then continued to stir Leon in the right direction. He'd memorised the directions beforehand so he wouldn't get lost along with his hopeless brother. They walked in silence for a while, as it was overlaid by Wooloo's small hooves trotting over the pavement. For a moment, Hop felt Leon tug in another direction-

"Huh? The salon's this way, Lee." 

"Hm? I swear it was over there though.... Wait, hey. When'd you get so direction savvy?" 

"Hey, you don't trust me or somethin?", Hop budged the now sniggering Leon. 

"Oh, is this a challenge now-?" 

"What? No-" 

Before he could do anything else, a large fist finds itself planted on his head. It rubs furiously. 

"Lee-! No, stooooop!!" 

The friction causes his hair to frizzle, he can feel it under his hood. Wooloo bleats in protest, clearly disgusted by Hop's ruined hairdo. Leon's grip doesn't falter as tiny hands attempt to shake off the attack. 

"You'll get it fixed soon, stop whining!" 

As if admitting defeat, Hop shrivels up. He stops struggling, and Leon's own grin eventually fades. 

"Hm? Did I go too far?" 

Crouching down in front of his brother's face with slight concern, he reaches to adjust his hood- only for his own cap to be pulled down and thrust into his face. 

"Hahayaaa! How's that feel?? I'll race ya to my new look! C'mon Wooloo!" 

"HEeeEy! HOP-" 

Hop runs off, ecstatic that he managed to pull of such a retaliation this time. Leon wastes no time rushing after his brother, adjusting his snapback on the way. 

Soon enough he catches up to an exhausted Hop and Wooloo, both catching their breath on the side of the pavement. 

"All that running made you tired?" 

"Hey, at least I won", Hop heaved back. 

"Fair enough." 

Returning the lounging ball of fluff to its pokeball, Hop stands up, brushing off his knees. He swivels around to Leon, who now stands in front of the salon doors. Turning his head back to acknowledge his little brother's excitement, he opens the door with a swift but elegant push. 

Looking over the glossy patterned floor, Hop followed Leon inside. The place was welcoming, with it's orange interior and plenty of interesting decorations to look at. The staff were kind, and enthralled by the champions visit, and it wasn't until long that Hop was seated in a large, comfortable chair. 

"So what's the lil chap having done today?", the hairdresser began, standing behind Hop as she organised her equipment. 

"Ah, well... I've decided... Short! Short as it can go, ma'am.", Hop nervously kicked his legs. He didn't know what to call the hairstyle... A pixie cut? Something like that. 

Leon chuckled while leaning on his own seat. "Not going for any dye then? I think you'd look good with green hair, you'd look like an actual hops bud". Hop pouted in response, but then realised... 

"that's it... I... I want my hair like that, like one of those buds! But not in green." 

The woman walked around Hop's seat, trying to visualise what he meant. Tapping a comb on her lips in thought, she soon spoke. 

"Yes, that could work. But may I make a suggestion?" 

Hop nodded, a little puzzled. 

"If we kept your fringe at say.... eyebrow length, I think that'd look good. If you don't think so, I can trim it down." 

"I think that'd be worth the chance, whaddya think lil dude? It could look like mine!", Leon chimed in. Hop leaned forward in his seat, smiling. "Yeah, alright. But I'm not growing out a mullet like you are."

Leon scoffed in a comical way, acknowledging their banter. Hop leaned back, a black robe was wrapped around his shoulders to protect his clothing, and the woman soon got to work. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself in the mirror. The sounds of scissors cutting and snipping rung clear in his ears, and his head soon felt lighter. Hair fluttered past his face like butterfrees, falling to his feet in clumps. It tickled, and he felt like he could sneeze. He felt the woman's presence in front of him, and was asked to keep his head tipped up. Smaller chunks of his fringe danced past his nose and he really did want to sneeze. After a while of suppressing that urge, the snipping stopped. Hop felt a hand dust gently against the back of his head. "All done! You can take a peek now."

He opened one eye ever so slightly, and the other quickly followed. He gawked into the mirror sitting before him. No longer did his hair curtain and frame his face, it was now harshly cut and buzzed up and his fringe tickled his forehead. Almost holding his breath, he felt the back of his neck. Bare. And cold. 

The woman broke the boy's silence. "so, what do you think? Is there anything else-" 

"It-it's perfect! Ma'am!", Hop suddenly shot up in his chair, interrupting the woman. Leon soon appeared in the mirror's view to get a better look at his brother. 

"Looking good, Hopscotch!"

"I agree, you look fresher than a mint!" 

Hop's face grew red at their remarks, this praise was...embarrassing... but he was truly happy. 

\--

Leon had agreed to buy them both lunch.  
Walking along the riverbank after exiting the bakery, they held a selection of treats: croissants, cheese straws, some fruit and a drink for each of them. Hop always had quite the stomach, and paying out a little more to treat his little brother was something Leon had insisted on. Hop seemed to slow his pace a few times, pausing to feel the back of his neck once more. His whole body felt a lot lighter, really, and he felt like he could run out into the wild area to find them a nice spot to sit in. 

Instead they down at a bench in town to eat. Hop wastes no time digging into his food, almost forgetting to offer Leon his portion. 

They eat, and sit in silence. 

A long silence. 

"Hey, hoppip?", Leon breaks the ice seemingly creeping up on both of them. Hop's meal is almost finished, yet he continues to munch while letting out a lax "yeah?", mouth still full of food. 

"I'm...sorry I haven't been visiting much."

An invisible something tugged at Hop's heart, and he slowed his feast. Leon continued. 

"The Champion gig, it keeps me busy...but I, uh..."

Silence.

An exhale. 

"... Lee?" 

"I brought something, for you. It's what's in this big 'ol bag, haha."

Leon forced a nervous chuckle. Big brother had only been champion for 5 years, but it felt like an eternity. Hop was used to gifts. Leon would make his way home every few months, present in hand, always addressed to Hop. 

The boy soon grew restless in his seat, arms already waving about expressively. "Oh, oh! What is it? A racecar-? An ultraball alarm clock-? The new charizard figure with the voice stuff-?! You gotta tell me!"

"Not exactly, Hopscotch."  
He heard his brother whine. 

"-It's something special, actually from me. Personal, I mean." Leon went on. Looking on curiously, Hop's view is obscured by Leon reaching into the bag he had set down beside the bench. 

And his breath caught in his throat. 

There, presented before him, was Leon's old jacket. It was a simple denim jacket, with wooloo wool trimming around the neck, arms and bottom. Just looking at it brought memories back. How he used to press his face into the wool whilst hugging his older brother. When he'd fall asleep on top of it as Leon would study battle strategies late into the night. And... 

The day Leon left for his gym challenge. 

Tears soon welled up in the young boy's eyes. "You....y- want me to have this?"  
Clutching onto it's fabric, Hop's hands still felt rather too small to be holding onto such an item, but it pleased him. Leon scooted closer, arms now around his brother's figure. 

"Of course I do! It's what I wore when I was your age... And... Well, I'm not using it anymore... So....", Leon trailed off. 

"-It's not anything fancy, it's just a hand-me-down, but-" 

"It's perfect."

Leon's words were cut off by a surprisingly soft voice. 

"It's perfect, Lee... It's..." 

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilled down the young boy's face, and onto his hands that where holding the garment. Rubbing circles into his brother's back, Leon watched the city skyline. 

Thank you.


End file.
